It all started with a titan
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: Sheldon invents a time machine and they travel 2000 years into the future and they find themselves in the world of attack on titan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction so hope you like it…**

"I still think this is a bad idea "Amy said. Sheldon and Amy were stood in Sheldon's apartment arguing.

"It's a huge scientific leap," Sheldon said excitedly. "It's a time machine! Aren't you curious what life is like in 200 years?"

"It won't work Sheldon. It's impossible and even if it did work, the future might be inhabitable due to radiation or something else." Amy argued.

"Well if you don't want to come, don't come but you're going to miss out on a lot." Sheldon started to walk into his time machine. Amy followed him.

"I'm not letting you go alone." She said as Sheldon started to press some buttons and they were gone. Neither of them had noticed Leonard, Raj and Howard come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own big bang theory or attack on titan. Thank you for following and sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 2

Eren Yeager was stood on wall Rose discussing the survey corps when Sasha Blouse walked over. Sasha opened her jacket to reveal some meat.

"I borrowed a little meat from the senior officers' private stock."She said

The others stared at her in shock. Their cries overlapped.

" Sasha...you wanna get thrown into solitary"

"You know, you really are dumb"

"Scary dumb"

Sasha's mouth watered. "Let's split it up later. Slice it, slap it between some bread"

"Put it back." Connie cried.

Eren looked behind him.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

The others went quiet then school their heads.

Sasha continued, "Once we recapture our territory, we'll be able to keep more cows and sheep again."

"I see your point," Thomas said. "It'll be like a celebration in anticipation of regaining wall Maria. Once we eat it, all that's left is preparing ourselves for the worst! I'll have some meat"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

Eren turned around,"What is that noise? " he muttered

Then Eren turned to face wall Maria. A head loomed over the 50m high wall. Eyes glaring at the city below. It was the colossus titan. The cadets stood frozen in shock. Before they could even think about attacking, the ground shook. The colossus titan knocked them off the wall and the cadets quickly maneuvered their gear. Before they could attack, a woman screamed. A woman with brown hair fell from the wall. A man shouted from the top of the wall. All he said was Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Sorry for the wait. It's only a short chapter this time.**

"They were right here." Leonard said pointing at the emptyspot in his living room. Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny stood in Leonard's living room.

"Have you been drinking sweetie?" Penny asked.

The guys looked at each other, annoyed.

"We saw them. They were here and then they were gone." Howard argued.

"You expect me to believe that Sheldon somehow built a time machine. Then he and Amy went travelling off in a time machine like Doctor whatever in his Tardis." Penny said.

"When you say it like that I doesn't sound believable." Howard said.

"And no I haven't been drinking!" Leonard said angrily.

"Well I don't know what to say." Penny sighed.

"Please believe us!" Leonard begged.

"I'll call Bernadette." Penny said getting out her phone. She put the phone to her ear. "Hi. You will not believe what is going on."

Bernadette arrived half an hour later.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Apparently Sheldon built a time machine and him and Amy are off traveling in time like doctor what's his name." Penny explained.

"Are you feeling OK?" Bernadette asked. She put her hand on Howard's forehead. "Have you been drinking?"

"First of all it's Doctor who. Second we have not be drinking. Thirdly, if we're ill how come we hallucinated the same thing?" Howard said, annoyed.

"It's happened before." Bernadette said.

"You really don't believe us." Howard said before storming out. Leonard and Raj followed angrily.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?" Penny sighed.

 **Five reviews and I'll update quicker. Next chapter you find out what happened when Sheldon and Amy found the colossus titan.**


End file.
